the_world_of_narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Deities, Domains, and Demigods
What is a God/Goddess? A divine being that controls a particular domain, and typically, a job depending on their sphere of influence. Whether or not they actually choose to perform that job is up to the deity in question. A god lives in their own realm or shares one with another deity, and are forbidden from entering the mortal world. This is because each of the deities are bound by the rules of the Maker, and are charged with destroying the deities that would break these rules. The four rules are as follows: #No deity may enter the mortal world. #No deity may kill another deity. #No deity may impact the mortal world beyond influence. #There may only be twenty-five gods or goddesses at one time in the universe, excluding the Maker. The deities that existed between the creation of the universe and its destruction are as follows: *Asmodeus the god of civilization and tyranny (Evil) *Aureon the god of arcana, justice, and knowledge (Unaligned) *Avandra the goddess of change, freedom, and luck (Good) *Bahamut the god of hope, justice, and protection (Lawful Good) *Bane the god of skill and war (Evil) *Chauntea the goddess of earth, hope, and life (Lawful Good) *Corellon the god of arcana, skill, and the wilderness (Unaligned) *Elaine Lightmaker the goddess of life (Good) *Erathis the goddess of civilization, creation, and justice (Unaligned) *Finnan Whiteraven the god of friendship (Good) *Gkoshor Mistywug the god of madness (Chaotic Evil) *Gruumsh the god of destruction and strength (Chaotic Evil) *Ichta'Thul the god of willpower and domination (Unaligned) *Ioun the goddess of fate, knowledge, and skill (Unaligned) *Kord the god of storm, strength, and war (Unaligned) *Lolth the goddess of darkness and trickery (Chaotic Evil) *Melora the goddess of life, sea, and the wilderness (Unaligned) *Moradin the god of creation, earth, and protection (Lawful Good) *Pelor the god of hope, life, and the sun (Good) *Selune the goddess of arcana, change, and the moon *Shar the goddess of darkness, knowledge, and undeath (Unaligned) *Sune the goddess of love, skill, and trickery (Good) *Tiamat the goddess of strife and vengeance (Evil) *Tharizdun the god of destruction and madness (Chaotic Evil) *The Raven Queen the goddess of death, fate, and winter (Unaligned) *Torog the god of earth and torment (Evil) *Vecna the god of knowledge and undeath (Evil) *Zehir the god of darkness and poison (Evil) Who is the Maker? The "father" of the majority of the deities existing before the destruction of the universe. This being, unlike normal deities, cannot be killed. The Maker layed down the three laws of the cosmos that binds all deities. The rules dictate what a deity is forbidden from doing, lest they want to start a war amoung the gods. The Maker remains in a realm that is inaccessable to anything other than the Maker himself. He watches over the mortal world and all the realms of the universe, but will only leave his realm when the universe is in great peril. What is a Demigod? A Demigod is a being with partial or lesser divine status, such as a minor deity, the offspring of a god and a mortal, or a mortal raised to a divine rank. These beings often serve powerful deities, but do not have a domain or realm which they control. What is a domain? A sphere of influence that is controlled by a deity. That deity cannot transfer their domain to another being, even through their death or by a shard of evil. The only way a being may receive control of a domain is by the will of the Maker, or by winning an event known as a Gauntlet arranged by the deities.